


pious resolve

by rleucos



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, This is old.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleucos/pseuds/rleucos
Summary: small snippets of nino & eirika, the duo who deleted the game for me





	1. warmth

Nino wakes in an unfamiliar bed. The sheets are soft, and her hands burnt. They're heavy, barely able to lift her tiny frame up. Up she sits, thin blanket falling to pool in her lap. A quick scan of the room renders it as Askr, her clothes folded on the trunk beside the bed, the stone walls, blazing mage fire in the corner, and various healers scurrying about. Lady Eirika's head rests on the edge of the bed, on top of her folded arms as well, ornate handle of her blade leaning near her. That's a surprise.

What happened? She was in the mountains, Catria flying high above and sniping mages, Jeorge sniping pegasi, and Nino's magic blades wiping through the hoards of enemy infantry. The lord in front of her (Eirika, powerful, graceful thrusts of the blade Sieglinde) kept stepping in front of her, protecting her from the harsh bite of enemy swords and the full brunt of raven magic. Then a spearman came, poised and ready to strike. Eirika moved, strong hands grabbing her sleeve, but not fast enough.

Ah. That's what it was.

The mage doesn't want to wake the lord, but she should really give her thanks.

\---

Their eyes meet, when the lord awakens. A healer (Genny?) is holding her staff over Nino when Eirika's head raises from the bed. She gives the lord a beaming smile. "You're awake," she says.

The lord nods. "Yes. As are you." Her blue eyes sweep over Nino's body for a moment, stalling and hesitating on the bandages wrapped around her midsection. "Are you feeling well?" she asks, tearing her gaze away.

"Yep! All better!" Nino hopes Eirika feels no guilt over what happened. It comes with the occupation. Neither are strangers to war.

"I am glad," she responds. Eirika stands, smoothing out her frilly skirt and gold embellishments. She hooks her sword to her hip, gloves tucked in the belt. "I hope to see you soon." The lord gives her own faint smile. "Our team has not been the same without you," she admits.

It has been a while since Nino has felt an inkling of love.

Nino nods enthusiastically. "I can't wait to be back out!" she exclaims. Genny's staff casts a warm glow over her as her eyes lock with Eirika's. A feeling of understanding passes through them, and Eirika's pale hand tussles her hair.

The Black Fang's outcast, Renais' weaker lord. The bottom of the barrel.

"I'll protect you better next time, Nino," Eirika replies.

The warmth of healing magic keeps the tears at bay.


	2. compliment

Eirika slashes through the hoards of enemy axes, the divine light of Sieglinde cutting an infantry man's arm. He spurts blood through the dark cloth Emblian soldiers wear, screaming and falling to the wayside. Thrusting quickly on her toes, she stops the advance of the troubadour, her pale cheek splashing with the young girl's blood.

It isn't enjoyable.

She steadies her blade along her thigh, hastily making her way back towards her team. The soldiers never stop, and she's forced to lift her blade again.

\---

Her and Nino share a bed. The halls of the Askr palace cannot tame all of the heroes, and teams snuggle up more often than not. The mage girl fits in the bed with her near perfectly. (Catria and Jeorge also opted to share a bed, on the premise that they already knew one another.)

She stares at the ceiling, hand resting on her flat stomach. She wonders when Seth will arrive, always so good at hearing her convictions and straightening them out, teaching her how to block out the horrors of war if only for an instant. She doesn't want to forget totally, remember who she has wronged, but rather move past it. They are chains that hold her down.

Nino breaks her out of her thoughts, bouncing on the bed wearing sleep shorts and a tank. "Eirika," the mage always clips the -ka harshly. "Will you teach me how to use a sword?"

Eirika lifts her head up briefly. "Why, may I ask? You're fierce enough with magic."

The mage shrugs. "Both my brothers used them, and it would-" she knows not a lot about Nino, except that her brothers are a sore spot, "-you're so pretty when you fight! If I could look half as good as you do, I'd be amazing." Her voice carries with joy, high and excited.

"Swordplay is more than looking pretty," Eirika chuckles.

Nino huffs, her green hair pulled back into a small ponytail. "I know that! You're so good at it too! No one can even touch you." The heat starts to get to the lord's cheeks, and she does nothing to stop it as the mage carries on.


	3. water

Eirika submerges her head in the bath. Her blue locks float around her head, the grime washing out as her hands roughly shake it. She wishes she could bathe more, but the facilities are rough in Askr.

Her teammates are out today to watch new heroes be summoned. She'd rather have the peace and quiet. Ephraim and her remain the only ones from their world, and her hopes of other Magvellians joining them diminishes every day.

She hooks her knees over the edge of the bath, legs dangling towards the slate gray floor. The fire blazes in the corner, and the heated water chases away gooseflesh on her arms.

It's a nice, quiet moment.

\---

"Eirika!" Nino's hyper voice lulls her from her nap. "You have company." The mage leans over the bath, hood of her cloak dangerously close to the luke warm water. Her cheeks are flushed, purple eyes wide in excitement. Held in her arms is a robe, obviously intent on getting Eirika out of the bath.

"Thank you, Nino." She stands, and wraps herself with the robe. Pulls her hair back with a ponytail, assuming it's her brother (who always flusters Nino), and makes her way to the small living space of their room. Ephraim randomly visits quite often, patting her head and offering her dinner.

But it isn't Ephraim.

Seth looks so out of place in the room. He towers over little Nino who barely reaches Eirika's shoulder, dark green overcoat folded over his arm. She forgets how to breathe for a moment, eyes locking onto his staunch face. Her hair drips water on the floor, but she barely cares.

Her heart beats an unsteady cadence. He must have been summoned today. There is no way he could have been here for longer and not have sought her out.

"Seth," the word finally falls from her mouth. He turns to look at her, but his gaze quickly fixes right about her head.

"Princess Eirika," he says with a curt nod.

Etiquette be damned. The court is not here to judge her.

She rushes forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. The tears start, and she hides her face in his shoulder like she's a child again, and the storms have taken through Renais. His white shirt quickly becomes transparent.

He hesitates on returning the affections, but doesn't fight her on it. His coat hits the ground, comfortingly embracing her. He smells like the stables, like home, and her tears fall faster. "I missed you," she sobs out, his calloused hand rubbing her back.

Seth shakes his head, digging his chin into her hair. "The whole country is in panic looking for you and Prince Ephraim. Prince Innes and Princess Tana have come as well."

Her country. Her friends.

Water continues to ruin Seth's shirt, and he keeps mum.

**Author's Note:**

> this is three years old from when i attempted inktober
> 
> find me on twitter @hectorpriamids or tumblr @rleucos


End file.
